The Dog And The Puppy
by Giacinta2
Summary: One night a dog finds a puppy. It's the start of a beautiful freindship. Dog Dean- Alsatian...Puppy Sam- Irish Setter...Bobby- Bloodhound.
1. Chapter 1

The dog poked around the wealth of rubbish bins in the alleyway.

It was demeaning for a dog of his pedigree to rummage for scraps among the refuse of human consumption, but he was a big animal and his grumbling stomach demanded to be filled.

He scented the aroma of meat, it wasn't fresh but it was edible. He straightened up on his hind legs and with his front paws hooked onto the edge of the bin.

A bag of what was probably past-the-date hamburger meat lay near the top. Luckily enough, it was just in reach of his muzzle.

Stretching his neck to the limit, he gripped the plastic with his teeth and pulled until with a thump it fell to the ground.

:

Dragging it away into the shadows, he was about to delve into the meat when he heard a squeaky sound coming from further down the murky alleyway.

His ears peaking, the dark-coated dog listened attentively, but the noise had stopped. He gave a grunt and got back to filling his stomach.

The meat wasn't too bad. Sometimes the humans threw away stuff that was perfectly edible.

:

The dog had plenty of experience of humans.

He'd been the family pet of a wealthy family until he'd gotten tired of being a toy for the spoiled children who ran rampage throughout the huge mansion, while the nannies their rich busy parents had entrusted the kids to, looked on uninterested.

One day, when the children from hell had dressed him up as a clown, he decided he'd had enough. He'd hovered at the gates of the estate until they'd opened for a car and slipped out, cool as you please.

:

Life hadn't been easy though. He too had been spoiled in a way, used to the best a dog could desire, but he had no regrets. He might be leaner, shiver from the cold on a winter's night, but he was free to wander where he wished, belonging only to himself.

He'd eaten his way through half of the burgers when he heard the sound once again. This time it seemed like a muted cry.

The dog, whose given name was Dean, turned and made his way further along the back alley.

:

There was no light there to illuminate the area, but his acute hearing told him something was alive and breathing. He nosed forward carefully. Humans could be evil at times. There were those who thought torturing an animal was 'fun'.

Finally he saw the cause of the sound. He could barely make it out in the darkness, but there was a small animal of some kind curled up in a dark corner.

"Hey, " Dean said. "You need a hand?"

The animal gave a piteous woof. "So, a dog then," Dean mused, though now that he could see it better, it wasn't much larger than a household cat.

Making his way over, Dean looked down at the ball of fur. It was trembling, though he didn't know if it was in fear or because of the chill of the cold night air.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you," Dean said. "What's wrong? Maybe I can help."

:

Part of the tiny dog's body unfurled and Dean found himself looking at the cutest puppy he'd ever set eyes on, its fur-coated face looking up at him in fear.

"Hey buddy," Dean said lowering his gruff tone. "It's okay. Don't be scared. You got a home? Are you lost? I can take you back to your owner."

The collar and tag around the puppy's neck told Dean that this was no stray.

Like himself it was probably some aristocratic puppy bought for a family, only to have in some way gotten lost.

:

"Leg hurts," the puppy whined.

"You gonna let me take a look, " Dean asked.

With a low woof the puppy gave his assent, and the bigger dog ran his tongue over the trembling hind-quarters of the pup, finding a huge tender lump on the left back leg.

The puppy gave a low moan as Dean's inquisitive tongue pressed lightly down on the protuberance, searching for a break, or something worse.

"It's just a strain," he sentenced pulling back. "It's not broken or anything. Just rest it up and you'll be fine in a day or two."

"Thanks," the puppy sniffed.

"You hungry, bud?"

The pup nodded.

"I'll be right back with some food. You got a name?"

"It's Sam," the pup replied.

Dean gave a wide doggy smile. "It suits you down to the ground, Sammy."

"Sam," the pup corrected, wrinkling its tiny snout, and so making the bigger dog's smile grow even wider.

:

A few minutes later, the pup was wolfing down on the raw burger meat, while Dean looked on amazed. "You sure can eat for a pup so small."

"That's because I'm an Irish Setter. I'm gonna grow big and tall," the puppy chattered on, seemingly recovered from his fright.

"That right?" Dean commented, cocking his head. "I find that difficult to believe seeing you now. Listen, there's gonna be some family looking for their pet. I can go get a human and bring him back here. The police will take you home."

"Uh-uh, I'm never going back. The kid there likes to hurt things, me included," the puppy said, his tiny long ears shaking vigorously.

:

He looked up at the Alsatian. "Can I stay with you?" he asked, his eyes wide and pleading.

Dean was taken aback by the power of the gaze. "I'm kind of a lone wolf, " he replied cautiously. "I can barely look out for myself."

"Please," the pup insisted. "I don't know why but I think we would be good for each other."

:

The kid might be little, but he already had a shrewd head on his shoulders, not to mention a killer gaze that could fell an elephant!

"Well, okaaay. We can see how it goes. If it doesn't work out, we can think of another way."

"Thank you, dude. What's your name? I never even asked," the puppy said.

:

"It's Dean. My owner was a big fan of some old actor called James Dean, so I got burdened with his name."

"I think it suits you!" the puppy huffed, his snout opening in a huge yawn.

Dean sighed. It seemed for better or worse, he was no longer alone.

"You still cold, Sammy?"

"Yeah."

"Dean wound himself around the little guy who snuggled in close. "Thanks Dean," Sam managed to say before his eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

Dean used hid tongue to paste down some of the puppy's rebel hairs which were tickling his nose, then settled in to sleep beside his new found friend.

Whatever tomorrow might bring, Dean knew his life on the road had just grown far more interesting.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

A low growl of warning issued from Dean's throat, causing his (much) smaller companion to stare up at him in alarm.

'Dean. Is danger coming?' the pup at his side asked in a scared voice.

'Not danger, Sammy,' Dean specified. 'Just a dog I'd rather not run into.'

:

Unfortunately, the street had no visible turnoffs and a few seconds later the twosome were confronted by a strange looking mongrel, his dark coat spotted with brown.

'Cass.' Dean growled his acknowledgement.

'Long time no see, Dean. Found a new little friend, have you?' the new arrival said, baring his teeth. 'Didn't think you were into puppies, dude. Always thought you were one for the bitches. He's really kind of cute. Not much use in a dog-fight though.'

'Nice seeing you, Cass. But we're in in a bit of a hurry,' Dean grunted, attempting to circle around him.

'Is that any way to treat an old friend, Dean? There was a time you were glad of my help.'

:

Dean tilted his head, his eyes cold as he answered. 'A lot of water's passed under the bridge since then, Cass. Let's just say we see things in a different way now. C'mon, Sammy. It's time to eat.'

The pup trotted obediently behind his friend, but not before turning his head to glance back at the mongrel. The spiteful gaze in Cass' eyes made him quickly look away. With a shiver, he quickened his pace to keep up with Dean.

:

'Why don't you like that dog?' Sam asked, curious at Dean's brusque attitude.

'It's not important. Nothing you need to worry about, squirt.'

'But you said we were partners now, and partners share.'

Dean lowered his snout to stare at the puppy. 'For such a little guy you sure know how to wheedle information out of me. If you weren't so small, I'd classify you as highly dangerous!'

'I'll be bigger than you one day,' Sam said proudly. 'Then you won't be able to call me squirt anymore.'

'We'll see, SQUIRT, we'll see,' Dean said, his tongue lolling from his mouth in a lopsided grin.

:

'So?' Sam insisted.' Why don't you like this 'Cass'?'

Dean gave a low hoarse sigh. If he didn't speak up, Sam would pester him until he did. Better to get it over with quickly.

'There's nothing much to tell. When I ran away from my owner, he was the first dog I met.'

'Just like you were the first I met,' Sam chirped happily.

'Yeah, like that. He was a year older than me, but he'd been on the streets since he was a puppy. Knew all the tricks of surviving.'

'Then what happened?'

'He wasn't a nice guy, that's all. Cass took great pleasure in bullying smaller, weaker dogs. Not just scare them, but steal their food and all round terrorise them. Sometimes I thought he wanted them to fight back, just so he could hurt them.'

Dean shrugged his powerful shoulders. 'I got fed up with him. The other dogs all avoided him, and in consequence they avoided me too, thinking I was like him.'

:

Sam wheezed, his shorter legs causing him to run. Keeping up with Dean when he was walking so fast was almost impossible.

Though he was trying to hide it, his friend's meeting with Cass had upset him more than he was letting on.

'I don't think he liked me very much,' Sam declared with a huff. 'When I looked back, he glared at me as if he wanted to kill me.'

'He's jealous, that's all. He didn't take it very well when I left. He'd gotten this weird idea in his head that we belonged together. Said his mom had told him.'

'Wow.' Sam stared up at Dean in awe. 'Was his mom important?'

'Na, he doesn't know who his parents are, but he kept insisting his mom was an angelhound.'

:

'I've never heard of that kind of dog,' Sam said, shaking his head emphatically.

'Me neither,' Dean grunted. 'Truth is he's crazy, but not mad-crazy, cunning-crazy. If we ever run into him again, stay close to me kiddo. Understood?'

Nodding vigorously, his long straggly hair bouncing over his eyes, Sam assured him he would.

'That's my pup! Now, let's see what we can rustle up for dinner.'


	3. Chapter 3

Dean settled himself comfortably beneath the tree, its thick foliage rendering the space below cool and shady. He licked his chops to get the last morsels of meat from his teeth, settled his head on his paws and gave a long whine of satisfaction.

It wasn't often that he managed to fill his stomach to its full capacity, but today had been one of those lucky days. Even Sam had gobbled his fill.

Dean wondered where on earth the pup tucked it away! The pile of broken hamburger meat had seemed bigger that the little dog's entire body.

'You're gonna end up puking all that food onto the roadside,' the black dog had warned.

'No, I'm not,' Sam had replied, continuing to scarf down as much as he could. 'I need to eat to grow big and strong like you.'

'In your dreams,' Dean had grunted.

:

Closing his eyes, he anticipated some hot action. They'd passed a cute little poodle earlier, she was just the right kind of fodder for an enjoyable doggy fantasy!

'I'm gonna take a nap, Sammy. Try not to get into trouble while I'm asleep.'

'Don't worry, Dean. I just need to pay a visit to those bushes back there, but I'll be right back to cuddle up with you.'

The little puppy yawned. With his belly full, he too was ready for a nap.

'You're worse than a tick when you burrow into me,' Dean grumbled, but there was no heat to his words. In truth he kinda liked curling around the little dude.

:

This time though, he was to wait in vain, for the minutes passed and Sam didn't return.

At first Dean didn't rate it as anything particular. The puppy had probably picked up a strange scent and was rooting around in the undergrowth, but as time continued to slip away, he began to experience the first flashes of unease.

Pulling himself to his feet, he cocked his ears, straining to hear any unusual sounds, but all seemed quiet other than the hum of the city, a background noise he ignored.

Nose to the ground he sniffed around repeatedly to catch Sam's scent, following the trail into the bushes nearby. He quickly discovered the spot where Sam had relieved himself, but where to now?

Maybe the puppy had just gone off exploring but Dean feared it was not so. Something had stopped his little friend from coming back to him.

Thanking his lucky stars, Dean found the direction Sam had taken, and nose glued to the ground, he followed the scent, padding along as quickly as he could, fearful of losing the faint whiff.

A few yards on he came across a half-chewed piece of sausage. Had Sam been ENTICED away with a trail of food? The little dog would be attracted by the aroma, and even sated, he'd try to wolf it down.

:

Up ahead, the grass gave way to a path, one of the many criss-crossing the city park where he found himself. His muscles tensing, Dean flew along, stopping only when his paws hit the hard tarmac with a thump.

All his senses on red alert, he strained his eyes to search out any trace of the pup, first to the right then the left.

There, in the distance he noticed a cluster of dogs. And if he wasn't mistaken, Sam was among them.

:

Like a veritable fury he raced along the path, drawing to a halt in front of the little group, his stance vigilant and aggressive.

Four dogs surrounded Sam who was imprisoned in the middle. 'Dean' he called out at the glimpse of his friend, his voice trembling.

'Cass! I should've known,' Dean snarled. 'Let Sam through and I'll forget you trying to kidnap him.'

'Kidnap the little dude?' Cass replied. 'There's some mistake. We were just trying to be friendly, weren't we guys.'

Dean cast his eyes over the other three mutts who nodded dutifully. He'd never set eyes on their ugly mugs before. Cass must've recruited some new acolytes.

'He's so cute, we fed him some of our best titbits.'

:

His eyes hard, Dean tensed his muscles in attack mode. Four against one were poor odds. If it came to a fight, he'd come out of it badly. But if he was forced to engage, he would.

However, it seemed Cass had made his point, for he moved a few inches to the side, leaving space for the pup to pass.

Although, Dean didn't show it, his expression granitic, he was relieved when Sam ran to him without any of the four dogs trying to stop him.

'Get behind me, Sammy,' he growled.

'There's no need for that,' Cass declared smarmily, showing his teeth in what he interpreted as a grin. 'We were just getting to know each other. Your little pal is such a cutie.'

'Keep away from us. Understand!' Dean warned, his powerful shoulder muscles flexing to substantiate his threat.

'I wouldn't make empty threats, Dean. Four against one...and a toe-rag.' He nodded to the quivering Sammy. 'No bets on who wins. But we'll be on our way. Things to do, dogs to see.'

:

With that and a last cackle from the three mongrels trailing after him, the dogs turned and headed off down the road before deviating into the undergrowth and disappearing from view.

'You okay, Sammy?'

The little pup hung his head in shame. 'I'm sorry, Dean. It's my fault. I was coming back when I saw some bits of sausage. I only meant to taste, but then that Cass and his friends appeared and they herded me away.'

'Why didn't you bark, call for help?'

'Cass whispered in my ear that if I didn't keep quite they'd go and hurt you.'

Cold fingers clutched Dean's heart. Cass was up to something. This had been just a warning.

He licked at the top of Sam's head, his caress soothing the pup.

'It's not you're fault, little dude. But we must be careful from now on. You can't go off on your own any more, not even to take a piss.'

Sam looked up to meet his friend's eyes. 'I'm sorry, Dean,' he repeated. 'I've brought you nothing but trouble. You should just have left me back in that alleyway.'

'Don't ever say that again,' Dean replied angrily.' You've brought joy and companionship into the life of a lone dog who had neither.'

:

At Dean's impassioned words, Sam whined his assent, but the little dog remained unconvinced. He'd complicated Dean's life for the worse.

'Come on, dude. My nap is long overdue. Let's go.'

Directing his little friend towards the chosen tree, the two dogs curled up together and sleep overcame them. For now, safe and secure.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

So far, it had been a dog's dream of a summer's day.

That morning Dean had indulged in a randy encounter with the sexy poodle he'd winked at the other afternoon; he'd eaten his fill at the back door of a nearby Mom and Pop diner; and now, after an ecstatic series of scratches at his nether regions, he was settling down for a monumental nap.

Even the puppy Sam had caved under the gorgeousness of the weather, curled up in a chestnut ball, soft purrs coming from his snout, more reminiscent of a cat than a canine.

Of course, there was nothing like a series of positives for it all to come crashing down into one huge negative!

:

Before Dean had even posed his head on his paws, the sky had taken on a gun-metal hue and huge drops of rain began to fall heavily onto the warm grass, turning it from a soft bed to a muddy puddle in an instant. Factor in the strokes of lightening and rolls of thunder, and the day was well and truly spoiled.

In a second, Dean was drenched from his tail to the tip of his nose, and from what he could see through the now thundering rain, Sam had taken on the appearance of a wet sponge, the purrs morphing into frightened yelps.

'Dean. Help! The rain's gonna wash me away.'

'I'm here, pup,' Dean assured him, gathering up his friend and hustling them both out of the park towards the first alleyway he could find.

'Why don't we take shelter under the trees? ' Sam asked, throwing a glance back at the little copse they'd been resting in.

'No, Sammy. I've seen lightening strike trees and if you're unlucky enough to be caught under one, you're fried. Better going for something more solid.'

By this time both dogs were soaked, the rain sliding down their coats like so many miniature waterfalls.

'Come on Sammy,' Dean urged. 'We need to get under cover.'

'I can't go any faster,' Sam yelped.

With a woof of exasperation, Dean caught the back of the pup's neck carefully between his teeth and with Sam dangling like a Christmas tree ornament from his mouth, he raced down the alley to where a sort of brick shelf butted out from the wall.

:

He set Sam down and made to squeeze under the protruberance when he felt a huff of hot breath on his head.

'This spot's already taken,' a deep, hoarse voice wheezed. 'Find yourself another.'

Dean almost jumped out of his skin. The last thing he expected was to find another occupant. A grumpy one at that!

'Sorry, dude. Didn't think there would be anyone else under here.'

'Well, now that you know there is, idjit. Vanish.'

''Please, sir,' a small voice piped up. 'It's raining so hard out there that it nearly swept me away. Can we stay just until it stops?'

'Well, I never. There's two of you!'

'Yes, sir,' Sam said. 'Dean was protecting me under his belly. That's why you couldn't see me.'

'Harrumph,' The dog barked. 'You're truly a wisp of a thing.'

'One day, I'll grow up big and strong and I'll be even taller than Dean,' the pup said earnestly, blinking up at the stranger.

:

The grumpy dog huffed and moved over. 'I guess you can stay until the rain stops.'

'Thank you….?'

'Name's Bobby,' the bloodhound offered, his long ears and sagging jowls vibrating as he spoke.

'Bobby. I like your name,' Sam chirped cheerfully. 'Do you want to be our new friend. Dean's very good at finding food and we can share.'

:

Their new acquaintence eyed Dean. 'Is he always like this?' he grunted, nodding at Sammy.

'Fraid so,' Dean replied his tongue hanging out like a grinning exclamation mark.

'Will you be our friend, Bobby. Will you?' Sam repeated.

'You're an insistent little tyke aren't you? Well, now,' the bloodhound mused. 'I suppose we could travel a stretch of road together.'

'Thank you, sir. Dean's like my big brother. Can I call you Uncle Bobby?'

:

The bloodhound was taken aback by the puppy's forwardness but there was something so innocent about him that the old dog knew his words were without malice.

'Why not? I've been called worse things.'

'Uh, listen-Bobby,' Dean interrupted. 'Sam can be a little pushy at times. You don't have to say yes to whatever he asks.'

'I think I'm still in possession of my faculties, boy,' Bobby growled. 'But if you don't want me along…'

'No, no. Whatever Sammy wants, Sammy gets!' Dean stated with a wry nod .

'That's settled then,' Bobby declared.

:

But Dean knew nothing of this dog Bobby. He could only hope Sam's intuition was sound!

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby and Dean watched amused as Sammy ran his tail off chasing after a tacky little ball he'd found in the bushes.

'Little pup's got energy to spare,' Bobby harrumphed. 'Can't remember when I was so damned sprightly.'

Dean snorted. 'I'm guessing there's still plenty of steam in your engine yet, dude.'

The bloodhound shook his head. 'I've had my day. Just gonna take things easy 'till I go off to the big Kennel in the sky.'

:

'How did you end up here anyway?' Dean asked hastily, before Bobby got even more maudlin, something he had a tendency to do. 'You always lived in the area?'

Bobby sniffed. 'No, son. I was a guard dog back in the day. Out at a Salvage Yard in Sioux Falls. One of the best damn huntin' dogs he'd ever had too, my owner used to say.'

'Wow, Sioux Falls. That's a long way from here.'

'Been on the road a long while,' Bobby added. 'Guess, this is gonna be my last stop.'

:

'So, a guard dog, huh?' Dean commented. 'How come you didn't stay on?'

'Well, there were two of us at the yard, me and a female dog, Karen. We eventually became a couple. But one awful day there was an accident. She found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. A car reversed and got her full on. After that, I just took up and left. Walked out through the gates. Didn't have it in me to hang around. Too many memories.'

'Damn, I'm sorry, Bobby. If I'd known….' Dean began.

'Well, you weren't to know, so no harm done, kid. It was a long while ago.'

:

Bobby had been with him and Sam a few weeks now and they'd gotten used to having the grumpy old dog around.

This was the first time he'd volunteered any information about his past, though.

A warm feeling washed over Dean. It really felt like the three of them were becoming a family, no longer just casual strangers travelling together.

:

'It'll be dark soon. The days are getting shorter,' Dean said, glancing up at the steel-grey sky. 'Winter's closing in. We need to think about finding a safe place to wait it out. Somewhere warm for when the snow arrives.'

'Well, I think I can help there, kid. Found an old cabin in the woods durin' my explorations. It's well off the beaten track. Seems abandoned, but its sturdy and could do for us.'

'We can check it out,' Dean said. 'But Sam's still a pup. He might need to have a warmer place to stay.'

'Don't know who's gonna take in three strays, Dean,' Bobby grunted. 'Unless we find someone with a hell of a lot of Christmas spirit.'

'We could leave Sammy at the door of rich human's place. He's so cute, they'd probably take him in.'

'Or take him to the dog pound!' Bobby warned. 'Then, Sam might be a wisp of a pup, but he's a stubborn little critter.'

'He is that,'Dean growled, remembering all the times the pup had unintentionally put himself in the way of danger.

:

As if he'd heard them talking about him, Sam trotted up, the scruffy ball held firmly between his teeth.

Spitting it out at Dean's feet, he looked happily up at him, little pink tongue hanging out in panting exhaustion.

'You have a good time playing?' Dean asked fondly, taking in the pup's ruffled appearance.

'It was great fun, Dean. But now I'm tired and really hungry.'

:

'Let's get a move on towards the alley then. See if the diner's put out some spare food yet. Don't get why you young'uns need to use up all that energy running around like mad things anyway,' Bobby grumbled.

'I bet you did it too, Uncle Bobby,' Sam said, taking up a stance at Bobby's side. 'You must've been a pup like me once.'

'Well, if I was, it's so long ago that I can't recall,' the old dog huffed.

'I'm always gonna run around,' Sam declared solemnly. 'Even when I'm old.'

'Good luck with that, son,' the bloodhound barked.

:

Bringing up the rear, Dean gave a toothy smile as he listened to the two chattering away. He was blessed to have found such worthy companions to share his days.

To keep both safe, fed and happy, Dean knew he'd do everything in his power.


	6. Chapter 6

The air was getting colder by the day, the once verdant greenery of the City Park had given way to the rusts and maroons of late autumn. Before long, snow would cover the grass, bushes and thickets Dean Sam and Bobby had played around in during the summer months.

'You know, Bobby,' Dean declared as the threesome strolled along a practically deserted sidewalk, 'that cabin you mentioned is getting more appealing by the minute. At least it'll keep the snow off our backs.'

'I've never seen the snow,' Sammy piped up excitedly. 'But I'm gonna roll around in it until I look like the snowmen in the shop windows.'

Bobby shook his head at the arrogance of youth. 'After you've had your mini-balls frozen off, you won't find that idea so enticing, pup.'

Dean gave one of his throaty growls. 'Kid's never gonna believe you, Bobby. He has to experience it for himself. That's how they learn.'

'That's how accidents happen, you mean,' Bobby grumbled. 'Adults gotta look out for hard-headed pups, 'specially ones like Sammy here, who ain't afraid of nothin'.

Sam lifted his shaggy head to gaze up at the bloodhound, a twinkle in his eye. 'That's not true, Uncle Bobby. You scare me a lot,' he squealed, running rings around and around the older dog. 'See, how scared I am of you, Uncle Bobby! See! See!'

Bobby shook his head, his long ears vibrating in disapproval. 'Whippersnapper,' he grunted, though if one was attentive, a glimmer of amusement could be seen to sparkle in the soulful, brown eyes.

:

With a low growl, Dean loped on ahead, his tail swishing in exasperation at the exchange. Let them bait each other, he had other things to worry about, like finding shelter for the winter.

Unlike Sammy, Dean HAD seen snow and experienced the rigours of winter while he was still with his owners, before running away- and winter wasn't something he wanted to go through without a roof over his head.

So immersed in his thoughts was he, that he didn't notice Lisa, the cute poodle he'd had a couple of very satisfying sexy encounters with. Her owner usually had her on a leash when on the streets, but in the park, during the summer, she and Dean had been able to indulge in their amorous activities.

'Hi, Dean,' Lisa said with a toss of her head as he approached.

Mrs Benson, her owner, was deep in conversation with one of her gossipy bosom buddies and didn't pay any attention to the three dogs who took up a stance next to her own.

'Hi, baby,' Dean woofed, his tongue hanging out in appreciation of Lisa's very enticing body, clad for the cold weather in a fluffy scarlet coat.

At least to the humans, it seemed Dean had woofed, but that was humans for you! They didn't even have the kudos to understand the barks, whines and various nuances of the canine language.

'Mrs Benson's out for her daily walk, I'm guessing?' he asked.

'Yeah. It's so boring,' Lisa huffed. 'She always takes the same route and talks to the same people.'

:

'Another reckless young' un,' Bobby harrumphed, lowering himself on his haunches at Dean's side. 'Be glad you got a roof over your head, young lady, and a kindly old human looking out for you.'

'I suppose,' Lisa agreed. 'We're going to visit her son and his family for Christmas. That's great fun,' she added excitedly.

'Do you have anywhere lined up for winter?' she asked Dean.

'Fraid not, baby. We're still looking- don't worry 'bout us. You enjoy your holidays.'

'But how will you manage? And with Sammy so little too.'

:

Dean shrugged his powerful shoulders. They'd make do somehow. At least that was the brave face he put on for others.

'Listen,' Lisa said, lowering her voice. 'I shouldn't tell you this, for I was asked to keep it a secret but I know and trust you, Dean and I wouldn't enjoy Christmas at the thought of you shivering in the snow.'

Dean cocked his ears in puzzlement. What on earth was Lisa going on about?

'I've heard from the dogs who've come visiting Mrs Benson with their owners, that there's a kind of Haven for strays. It's geared mostly towards females who've been mistreated by their masters and kicked out, or who've run away. But I'm sure if they see you have a young puppy, they might let you in.'

'A dog haven? 'Dean repeated sceptically. 'I've never heard of anything like that before, not run by dogs anyway.'

'I'm not joking, Dean,' Lisa whined in a high-pitched tone. 'It does exist.'

:

She glanced up at Mrs Benson who was about to take leave of her friend and hastily gave out more information. 'It's on the southern outskirts of the city. A rundown warehouse so the gossip says. Keep on walking until you leave the last houses at your back and then ask around. It's run by a female Labrador called Ellen.

See you around Dean!' Lisa winked as she trotted off at the old lady's side.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

It took the three companions hours of walking before they reached the city limits.

They'd set out bright and early, hoping to find this hypothetical 'dog haven' before night fell.

The directions Dean had been given by Lisa, were vague at best, and the Alsatian had doubts they'd ever find it, that is of course if the place really existed. She'd said it was a warehouse, but as he took in the abundance of stark buildings looming up ahead, he realized it'd be no easy task to search them all one by one.

:

'Now what?' Bobby asked. 'How are we gonna to do this? Maybe it'd be better if we split up and each take a different direction. It could take days to sniff out this 'haven' otherwise.'

A whine of despair left Dean's throat. 'Yeah, Bobby. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.'

'I'm tired,' Sam pitched in. 'And hungry. We've been walking all day and my belly's empty.'

:

Dean bumped up against the puppy-dog. 'I know, kiddo. Just hang in there a little bit longer.'

Sam turned his head and rubbed his face against Dean's fur. 'Okay,' he sighed, basking for a moment in the warmth of the bigger dog's body.

Just as the sun was setting, so was the temperature falling. Soon it would be freezing cold.

:

'No Bobby,' Dean sighed, getting back to the old dog's suggestion. 'Even if we could cover more ground by splitting up, it's not on. We stay together no matter what. There could be danger out there and I wouldn't be able to protect either of you if you run into trouble.'

' Sucks getting old,' Bobby replied, his jowls quivering in frustration. 'I remember when I could take on a pack of whippersnappers with two of my paws tied together...'

'Come on guys. let's get looking,' Dean declared, trying to infuse a touch of optimism into his voice. 'With a bit of luck we'll be curling up in a warm place for the night.'

:

Surely the god of canines was gazing benevolently down on the three friends, for as they made their way around the first of the gray, square buildings, a dog materialized as if by magic, right in front of them.

What the...' Dean burst out in alarm, immediately taking up position at the head of their little group.

'Who are you and what are you doing sneaking around here?' the dog asked with a snarl. 'This is private ground.'

Dean gave an incredulous snort. 'Private ground? It might be, but I doubt it belongs to any dog!'

'This warehouse is abandoned. Finders keepers. It belongs to us now, and we don't like trespassers, so be on your way.'

:

'Please,' Sammy chirped up, pushing though Dean's legs to the forefront. 'We've walked a long way to get here. Is this the dog haven we've heard about?'

The dog, a female Collie, turned her gaze on him. 'Who told you that?' she asked, a disapproving tone in her voice. 'We don't advertise, pup. If we did, every Tom, Dick and Harry would be queuing up at the door.'

'But my name's Sam,' the pup continued, his blue-green eyes gazing up at the Collie with endearing innocence. 'And this is Dean and that's Bobby. Maybe you can let US in?'

:

For a moment the Collie stared at the pup in disbelief, then she let out a hoot of laughter.

'Wow...you really are good...Sam! I bet you could wheedle a juicy steak from a starving pooch and even get him to say thanks!'

Sam continued to stare up at her, while Dean and Bobby exchanged complicit eye-rolls. The kid was as cunning as a fox!

'Name's Ellen,' she said, a trace of humor still in her voice. 'So, i guess we're gonna have three new guests tonight. No promises, mind you. We vet all our new arrivals before we take them on as full members of our group.'

'Fair enough,' Dean agreed, following the Collie as she slinked behind a wall of overgrown hedges. 'I'd do the same myself.'

:

All of a sudden, she vanished except for her tail. 'Come on, don't hang back,' her voice echoed.

The three friends shared a glance and with a shrug followed the 'tail' into what seemed to be an old pipe of some kind, barely wide enough to allow them to pass through.

'What is this?' Dean asked.

'It's our way in,' Ellen replied. 'Well hidden to protect us all.'

:

As the little group reached the other end, the sounds of movement and the chatter of dogs could be heard.

'Welcome to 'The Road House', Ellen said proudly. 'A community that takes care of its own and tries to help others when it can.'

At least thirty pairs of eyes glittered curiously in the semi-darkness of what was some kind of basement, at the approach of the newcomers.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

'I'm afraid we can't do anything about the lighting,' Ellen apologized. 'The humans turned off the electricity when they abandoned the warehouse, so when darkness falls, we snuggle down for the night.

'Kinda like a human hippie community I once passed through on my travels,' Bobby grunted. 'They rose with the sun and went to sleep at twilight.'

'However, apart from that,' Ellen continued, 'we have everything we need. Some of us go searching for food, others watch over the younger ones and we have the bigger dogs who act as lookouts. If I hadn't met you guys first, Jake and Rufus would've challenged you.'

Ellen inclined her head towards the two Dobermans who came forward and acknowledged them with a low growl. 'They're kinda suspicious of newcomers,' she added.' But once you've won their trust, they're friendly as hell.

'Hey fellas,' Dean said, keeping a welcoming, unthreatening stance. He wasn't too fond of Dobermans. He'd found them surly and aloof, not that he'd met all that many though.

Turning to his friends he introduced them. 'This old dude here is Bobby and the ball of fur is Sam.'

The Dobermans turned their penetrating gaze on the two dogs at Dean's side, came over and sniffed at them before nodding their heads. 'Protect Bobby and Sam.' Then they turned on their heels and went towards the entrance.

'Woo! Strong silent types, I guess,' Dean commented with a grin.

'Yeah,' Ellen agreed. 'They're from the same litter, brothers, and they prefer each other's company to anyone else's, but they do their job and that's all we can ask. Every dog here has its own tale to tell, for the most part, unhappy ones.'

Dean nodded. He couldn't argue with that.

:

'Is there anything to eat?' Sam piped up. 'All that walking's made me hungry.'

'Sammy,' Dean chided.

Ellen shushed him. ' It's okay. Pups need food to grow. We've got supplies stocked. You'd be amazed at what you can find if you're careful. And of course, what generous humans give out when you've earned their trust.'

She called over to one of the other dogs 'Cindy. Show Sammy here where he can get some kibbles.' A small terrier came over and took Sam off to a corner of the warehouse where the outline of some bags could be seen.

'Sorry about that, Ellen. Sam tends to be impulsive when he's tired.'

'There's no need to apologise, Dean. He's the smallest of our little tribe now, so I'm sure he'll get spoiled by us all.'

Dean snorted. 'Kid's already spoiled rotten. He's got me and Bobby here wrapped around his little paws.'

Ellen laughed. 'Well, it can't be denied he's a cutie pie, but he'll learn as he grows. Let him enjoy his puppyhood while he can. Come on, I'll show you where you can bunk down. There's a soft bed of sacks against that far wall. Rest for tonight and we can talk more tomorrow.'

'Fine,' Dean said. 'But I want to earn our keep. We can't profit of your food and shelter without pulling our weight.'

'Okay with me,' Ellen replied. 'I'll leave you to it then. I gotta go outside and check in with Jake and Rufus. Sleep well.'

She turned on her tail and padded towards the exit.

:

'What do ya think?' Bobby asked as the two dogs made for the nest of sacks.

'First impressions tell me Ellen is legit. I think she really cares about her little community.'

'I'm hearing a 'but',' Bobby said.

Dean gave an amused whine. 'But … I dunno. The way Lisa was talking, I was expecting...something different.'

'Different how?'

Dean shrugged his powerful shoulders. 'Just..different.'

:

The two dogs made themselves comfortable on the bed, Dean with one eye towards the spot where Sam was eating, now barely visible in the fast-fading daylight.

However, before long the pup came bouncing towards them, burrowing his way between Dean and Bobby, snuggling down with a huge yawn.

'You know it's not nice to ask for stuff before it's offered, Sam,' Dean chided.

'I know,' Sam's sleepy voice replied. 'But I was really hungry.'

'Is there any time when you're not?' Bobby sniffed.

'Don't be grumpy, Uncle Bobby. I know you love me. G'night''

Bobby harrumphed and rolled his eyes. The pup was incorrigible.


	9. Chapter 9

The black Alsatian found himself unable to sleep.

Maybe it was the fault of his new surroundings or the unfamiliar cacophony caused by the grunts and snores of the numerous other sleeping dogs in the warehouse, which kept him awake. Whatever it was, Dean understood he'd be getting little rest tonight.

He looked down at Sammy. The pup was whiffling quietly in his sleep, secure between himself and a loudly snoring Bobby. Dean allowed himself a smile. Sam had wormed his way into his affections and he loved the pup like a little brother, while the old dog had taken the place of a father-figure Dean had never known.

:

With all the delicacy he could muster, Dean drew away from his companions.

Getting to his feet, he padded silently across the darkened area until he reached the door. Pushing it open a fraction with his muzzle, he stepped through into the night.

Jake and Rufus, the Doberman brothers, immediately appeared like twin shadows from the nearby foliage, but on seeing it was Dean, the guard dogs merely grunted and settled back down on their haunches, ignoring him.

:

The night was inky-black, no moon or stars dotted the sky. Dean felt a shiver run down his spine.

As soon as he'd arrived here, he'd sensed his journey wasn't yet finished. The dog-shelter was a stepping-stone to something else. Dean had no idea why he should be thinking this way, had nothing to base his sensation on, yet he felt it in his gut as surely as his tail was attached to his ass.

The idea blossomed again that he'd been directed here for a reason, but he dismissed the thought as soon as it formed in his mind. It was ridiculous to even imagine such a thing.

:

Moving on to more down-to-earth matters in the hope of ousting the ridiculous feelings, Dean nosed forward into the trees and lifting a back-leg, relieved himself against a tree trunk, the hot piss anchoring him to the true nature of his life.

He was a dog, not a philosopher. He should be dwelling on canine affairs, like how to find food and protect his tribe.

Dean was aware that he should make his way back into the warehouse. If Sammy awoke and found him missing, the headstrong pup would come looking for him and probably disturb some of the sleeping dogs as he went.

Yet, he was loathe to re-enter.

While thankful for having found the little community and having been welcomed in by Ellen and the others, he wondered if he'd be satisfied with living here for the rest of his life.

More through instinct than anything else, Dean turned tail on the warehouse and made his way into the depths of the woods which coasted the eastern side of the building, effectively marking the outer edge of the abandoned industrial site.

:

When the mysterious object appeared before his eyes, Dean understood that whatever it was that had been churning in his gut had brought him here.

The 'thing' glowed like liquid fire in the obscurity of the woods, radiating a magnetic attraction which caused the Alsatian to stare at it in wonder.

Dean was so hypnotized by the sight of the glowing, golden 'whatever it was' that he never even noticed the arrival of Sam until the pup barked up at him.

With a herculean effort, Dean tore his eyes away from the fascinating sight to glance at the pup. 'Sammy. You shouldn't be here. Get behind me.'

But the pup remained stoically at Dean's side, he too mesmerised by the glowing, pulsing pole. 'Dean. What ** _i_ _s_ **that?' asked the pup in awe.

'I don't know, Sammy. I've never seen anything like it, but I don't think we should get any closer. It looks dangerous.'

'But it's beautiful,' Sam whined.

:

Dean didn't have time to take a breath as it all happened so quickly. One moment Sam was by his side, the next he was sniffing at the foot of the glowing pole.

'No,' Dean barked as the incautious little pup jumped though the rift.

Dean let out a savage howl, more reminiscent of a wolf than any dog, before following Sam into the unknown.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

It was purely on blind instinct that Dean leapt through the glowing pillar of light, the vision of Sam disappearing inside blocking any logical thought of what might have happened to the puppy or of what might happen to himself if he too entered the rift-like anomaly.

The seconds seemed stretch out into minutes as Dean passed through, the orange-hued walls threatening to close in on him and for a moment Dean feared he'd entered some sort of never-ending tunnel, a bizarre place where he and Sam would never find each other but just continue to go forward into…. What?

That particular fear of Dean's, however, was soon to be put to rest, for the Alsatian found himself exiting the other side into…. more or less the same kind of landscape he'd left behind. A wooded copse of trees and bushes, altogether similar to where he'd come from.

:

None of that was important to the black dog though. The only thing that mattered was finding Sam.

'Sammy. I'm here. Where are you?' Dean's anxious bark was drawn-out and filled with apprehension, his fears escalating as he realized it could be he hadn't even ended up in the same place Sam had.

Craning back his neck, Dean studied the anomaly. It looked exactly as it did on the other side, a column of pulsing oranges and reds.

He had no idea what it was, nor its reason for being there but he'd have time to dwell on that later. Now his first priority was to seek out the puppy and get both of them the hell out of here and back to Bobby.

:

Mastering his fears, the Alsatian crept forward while continuing to call Sam's name but there was no answering bark from the little pup.

Padding warily on, Dean stilled abruptly when he caught a glimpse of a pale form huddled on the grass ahead, but before he could reach it, a strange languor came over him and he found his legs becoming ever so sluggish, disobeying his brain's orders to move forward, to find Sam; until with one last growl of defiance he collapsed unconscious onto the soft grass.

:

Dean had no idea how much time had passed when he slowly began to regain his senses.

He opened his eyes to the green canopy of leaves and branches above him, as the first fingers of dawn lightened the sky.

:

It took him a few moments to try and get his thoughts in order, to summarize all that had happened, for he was woozy as hell, his head pounding like a drum in his skull.

Just then, a rustling nearby caused him to turn his head toward the sound.

'Sammy,' he whispered, his voice thick and pasty, unlike his usual bark. 'Is that you?'

:

But there was no fluff-covered puppy to lick his face or yelp his welcome at seeing him, instead Dean found himself looking up into the eyes of a young human.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It wasn't until morning that Bobby, waking up from a deep sleep, noticed that of the threesome who'd been curled up on the nest of sacks, he was the only one left.

Frowning, the ample folds of his forehead wrinkling up in confusion, the bloodhound wondered where they could've disappeared to.

He'd been expecting to find both Sam and Dean still snoring, totally exhausted after the events of the day before.

:

Sighing, he pulled himself to his feet and searched out Ellen who was busy giving orders to her regulars about the day's chores.

'You seen Dean or the pup?' Bobby asked.

''No, can't say I have.'

'When I woke up, they were gone and usually if Dean's going off somewhere, he's always careful to let me know.'

'They probably only went out to explore and take a piss,' she said reassuringly. 'Rufus and Jake are still on watch, maybe they've seen your boys.'

'Thanks Ellen. I'll go ask them.'

:

All that the Dobermans could tell him though, was that effectively first Sammy, then Dean who was looking for the pup, had passed them by during the night and made for the woods.'

'You mean you didn't see them coming back?' the bloodhound declared testily.

'No,' Rufus replied. 'It wouldn't be the first time dogs have stayed the night outside the warehouse.'

'Yeah,' Jake chimed in, 'didn't think anything of it.'

:

Bobby rolled his eyes.

'Fat lot of good watchdogs are if they don't bloody watch,' he grumbled under his breath.

He left the brothers at his back as he trotted towards the woods, ready to tear Dean a new one for going off with Sam and not letting him know.

Leaving him to worry.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Dean tried to speak again, shaken when the words, not those of the canine ilk which had been his since a puppy, issued from his throat in a completely alien manner. 'Sammy?'

:

This time, the young human placed a hand on Dean's head, as if searching for something familiar, which at that moment no longer existed. The only thing similar to the furry coat which had covered the black Alsatian was the thick muss of hair on his head.

'Dean?' The young voice whispered. 'Is… this…. you?'

The scene spoke of magic, of the uncanny- how was it possible that two creatures who'd been dogs, now had all the semblances of young humans?

Dean pulled himself up and stared at the boy. 'Sammy?' he repeated, unable to comprehend what had happened. 'How is this possible?'

'I don't know,' the kid said, throwing himself into Dean's arms, his voice trembling with fear.

'I was so scared when I woke up like this,' he gasped. 'I'm sorry, Dean. I should never have left your side and you should never have come after me. This is all my fault.'

:

Dean felt his arms come up almost automatically to comfort Sam in a hug, but his brain was in overload trying to understand why he no longer had four paws and a tail but arms and legs like the humans back home.

Even more astounding was the fact that he seemed to have instantly adapted to this new body, standing up without a stagger nor imbalance, as if he'd possessed two legs all his life.

The only aspect which gave him a feeling of nausea was how far from the ground his head was.

:

'I'm sorry, Dean,' Sam was repeating over and over. 'It's all my fault.'

'Stop that,' Dean chastised, tilting up the boy's chin to look him in the eyes. 'You couldn't have known what would happen. You're just a curious little pup who wanted to explore.'

'I should have listened to you and Bobby when you told me to be careful around new things.'

'Listen, pup. We can play the blame game later, but now we have to try and figure things out. So, come on, let's have a look around. If we find that orangey rift, maybe all we have to do is step back through and everything will go back to normal.'

Sam's hand inched its way into his as he nodded.

:

Dean looked around. If he remembered correctly, it had been dark when he'd gone into the forest to look for Sam, but now it had to be early morning. The sun was beginning to come up.

There was enough light to look around and Dean frowned as he tried to remember where he'd jumped through the rift.

The forest looked much the same as on the other side, but he couldn't be sure if he and Sam were still in the same spot.

'What happened when you arrived? Do you remember anything, Sammy?'

'Not really. I just remember nosing though the orange thing. It was so shiny and I wanted to find out what it was. I never thought this would happen.'

Sam's voice trembled with regret and guilt for having caused Dean to come after him.

:

'Hey. I already told you it's not your fault. You're a puppy, you only wanted to play.'

'I was only thinking of myself. I should never have left the warehouse alone.'

Dean ruffled Sam's tussled hair, strangely the same shade of chestnut as his coat had been. Well, he sighed to himself, at least something was still recognizable.

'We can't waste time on recriminations, Sammy. We'll use this area as our base, then walk from here in different directions. If the rift is still there, we'll see it and go through back to Bobby.'

Sam nodded, his hand still firmly clasping Dean's. He'd learned his lesson. There was no way he was leaving his companion's side.

'Let's go this way first,' Dean said, pointing to an overgrown path which wound its way forward.

Sam nodded. Wherever Dean went, he'd follow.

They wandered along it for about thirty yards, then Dean halted.

He wasn't sure, but this seemed to be the copse where he'd come through. The roof of the warehouse should/would've been visible in the distance.

Of course, for all Dean knew, maybe they were still in their own reality and the orange thingy had simply transformed them into humans.

:

As if to tease him, Dean effectively glimpsed a rooftop in the distance.

'What is it, Dean?' Sam asked. 'Have you seen the orangey thing?'

'No, but it seems that might be the dog shelter over there.'

Sam's eyes lit up. 'Maybe if we go there, we'll go back to normal.'

'Maybe,' Dean hummed, but it was just to keep Sam's hopes up.

:

Dean was ever more convinced that the reason they'd morphed from dogs to humans was due to that weird rift and if they'd any hope of going back to the way they were, they'd have to cross through it again. This was all theoretic though. Dean was well aware he'd no idea how any of this had gone down.

:

They covered the remaining ground at a run, the strangeness of their bodies growing less by the second. It was as if they'd always been this way and their time as an Alsatian and an Irish Setter were the oddity.

Sam had found a little more confidence at the sight of the warehouse, even managing to let go of Dean's hand.

'Stay near, Sam. We don't want to get separated,' Dean warned.

'I promise Dean.'

:

They studied the building. It seemed far more dilapidated than the original had. Parts of the roof had fallen in too. It looked deserted, but so had the other one. Only when Ellen had shown them the way had they found the dogs.

'It doesn't look as if there's anyone here,' Sam whispered.

'Let's walk around it,' Dean said. 'Maybe we'll stumble across something.'

'But if we find dogs here, we won't be able to talk to them like this,' Sam declared unhappily.

'On the other hand,' Dean replied.' If we find a human we will.'

'I've never spoken to a human before.'

'Me neither.' Dean shrugged. 'But we're speaking to each other and we seem to be humans at the moment so… I'm guessing we can talk to others too.'

'Come on.' Dean stretched out his arm and grasped Sam's hand. It wasn't that he didn't trust the kid, but he'd had enough shocks to last him a lifetime.

They began to walk around the building, and just like before, the surroundings were unkempt, worse if anything, dotted with weeds and brambles.

:

'Ouch,' Sam cried as sharp thorns grazed his legs.

Dean looked down at him. They were both bare-footed and naked, their thick canine coats of hair no longer a protection between them and the environment.

The older boy gave a sigh. There were brambles and shrubbery all over. He couldn't drag Sammy through it. The kid would be covered in cuts and scratches.

Back in their own place, humans wore clothing and until he and Sam remained unprotected, it wasn't prudent to go exploring in thickly wooded areas.

Yet they had to do something.

'Let's go back,' he said eventually. 'We need to find protection for our feet and bodies before exploring.'

Sam looked up at him, a worried expression on his face. 'How are we going to do that?'

'I don't know,' Dean said roughly, his voice rising in desperation. 'I don't know anything Sam. I don't know what to do.'

Sam's lower lip began to tremble. 'I told you it was all my fault,' he cried, pulling at Dean's hand, but Dean gripped it all the tighter.

Kneeling down, he held Sam's shoulders. 'I'm sorry for shouting, pup. I'm just worried for you.'

Sam nodded. 'I'm sorry too, Dean. I'm a selfish, spoiled little pup. I got us into this mess.'

:

Dean sighed. 'If this is the same place as the other world, then if we walk far enough, we'll come to the town where Lisa lives. Maybe we can find some clothes there.'

'But then we'll be going further away from the door we stepped though,' Sam declared.

'If it was around here, we'd have seen it glowing.'

He didn't want to squash Sam's hopes of getting home quickly, but he was almost sure they'd passed by the copse where the rift had been and it certainly wasn't there now.

'It's urgent we find clothing and you're going to need food, Sammy. Then we'll come back and start searching again. Maybe that thing only shows itself during the night.'

:

Sam nodded. 'You know best Dean.'

The downcast tone made Dean smile. Puppy Sam had always been confident and sure of himself. He ruffled the kid's hair. 'I think I liked you better as a pup.'

But Sam smiled up at him and Dean reckoned that even as a human Sammy was pretty cute.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean made his way forward, Sam a step behind. The surroundings were familiar, yes, but they seemed somehow more overgrown, more unkempt than back home. Dean reckoned whatever this place was, it wasn't identical to where they'd come from.

It was hard going, their human feet bare against the uneven, pebbly floor of the woods. Now and then Sam would let out a yelp as he stepped on something jagged. 'I wish I had my puppy paws back, he sighed. 'I could run over any kind of ground and never feel pain.'

'You want me to carry you for a bit,' Dean asked, looking down at the younger boy. 'You can't weigh much more than you did as a puppy. Kinda skinny, dude.'

Sam scrunched up his nose. 'I'll manage, Dean. I'm guessing your feet are hurting too.'

Dean grunted his assent. 'Yeah, you're not the only one who has acute nostalgia of their paws.'

Sam took a step forward and slipped a hand in Dean's. 'Don't worry. We'll get back home. I'm sure we will.'

:

Before they got anywhere near the town however, a tall figure stepped unexpectedly out of the undergrowth, blocking their path, causing both Sam and Dean to come to a wobbly standstill. These new bodies were still so unfamiliar and hard to control that the pair almost ended up crashing into the newcomer.

'Dean,' Sam's voice quavered with fear.

'It's okay, Sammy. I'm here.'

The man took a step back and held up his hands. 'Hey. I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to help.'

Pushing Sam behind him, Dean stared up at the man. 'Who are you? What do you mean, you want to help?'

A wry smile appeared on the stranger's face. 'I know who you are, or should I say, what you are. I'm guessing you were dogs up till a while ago.'

'How do you know that?' Sam piped up peeking around Dean's back.

:

The man grinned. 'Well for a start you're both naked and humans don't usually run around undressed and secondly, I came through a rift too, time past.'

Sam's eyes grew impossibly wide. 'You're saying you were once a dog?'

'That's exactly what I'm saying,' the man confirmed. 'You two aren't the only ones who stumbled into a glowing pole of light.

Sam and Dean stared at each other. Others had undergone this transformation?

'But what does it all mean?' Dean frowned. 'And even if we stepped through this rift, why are we no longer dogs but humans?'

'I know you've got questions and I can give you answers to some of them, but first things first. You need to get some clothes on you. Come with me.'

The boys exchanged glances. Do we trust this person, they seemed to ask?

:

The answer must have been yes, for they followed the guy into a grassy opening amongst the trees where a small wooden lean-to had been constructed out of leafy branches. A fire burned cheerily in front of it, set within a ring of stones.

'Do you live here?' Sam asked.

'Nope. This is just a look-out post. By the way, the name's John. You boys got names?'

'I'm Sam, and that's Dean.'

'Sam and Dean, huh. Kinda rhymes,' John chuckled.

:

Entering the lean-to, he rummaged around in a black bag, eventually pulling out some clothes.

'I haven't much for choice but it's better than going around naked,' he said, handing them a hoodie and a pair of sweat pants each. 'They should fit you okay, Dean but Sam's just gonna have to roll up the bottoms. As for shoes, I've only got these flip-floppy things. When we get back to the HQ, we'll get you kitted out better.'

The boys held the clothes in their hands, unsure exactly what to do with them.

John gave a wry smile. 'Not used to putting on human clothes, huh? I'd advise you sit your asses down on that log, then slip first one leg then the other into the pants. If you try it standing up, you might fall flat on your face. It takes a while to become an expert in managing your new body. Believe me, I know!'

'So, what breed of dog were you, John?' Dean asked as he struggled with the unfamiliar garments.

'A mean old Boxer, 'John declared with a grin. 'Always scrapping with other dogs and barking my ass off at humans.'

'Have you been here long?' Sam asked, carefully inserting one foot then the other into the pants.

'A good while now.'

'Have you never tried to find the rift and go back through?' Dean added.

'I did. I searched the area for days but I never came across the rift again. However, let's keep any other questions for later. I was getting ready to cook a couple of rabbits. You boys hungry?'

At John's question, Dean felt his stomach rumbling. With all that had happened, food had been the last thing on his mind. 'Yeah, rabbit sounds good.'

TBC


End file.
